1. Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a wireless communication system that uses multiple input multiple output (MIMO) in both a transmitting end and a receiving end.
2. Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers, such as companies and individuals.
A current mobile communication system, such as 3GPP, LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-A (LTE Advanced), and the like, may be a high capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that transmits high capacity data, which is comparable with a wired communication network. Also, the system is required to minimize loss of information and increase transmission efficiency of the system so as to enhance performance of the system.